The Wedding Day
by Gabriella M.B
Summary: The story takes place on the day of Ron and Hermione's Wedding with also an edition of finding out how Ron proposed to Hermione.


Hermione looked in the mirror smiling to herself gradually she was getting married today.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Said Ginny giving her a warm hug.

"I'm glad Ronald finally came to his senses."

Hermione started to have slight tears in her eyes, "Oh Ginny." She said and sniffed, "My thoughts exactly."

"It's good I put Nargle Charms so that they wouldn't come and spoil the wedding." Luna said wisely.

Hermione and Ginny giggled, "Oh Luna." Ginny said.

Luna smiled and gave Hermione a hug, "You're going to be a great wife to him Hermione." She said reassuringly.

Hermione nodded her head and smiled, "I never thought this day would come actually." She said.

"Oh stop being so modest, we all knew this day would happen." Said Ginny.

Hermione giggled, "Perhaps that may be true. I still can't believe I'm getting married though." She said blushing.

"I even remembered the look on your face when you both told Harry and I that you were both getting married." Ginny said.

"I remember that too! It was quite startling actually, it was all too soon, but then again, it seemed like the perfect timing." Said Luna modestly.

Hermione smiled, "I remember it just like it was yesterday." She said.

It was a day after the battle and all seemed better, many were recovering from their injuries and all seemed right with the world. Hermione was sitting alone in the Common Room late at night reading because she couldn't get some sleep. She closed her book and decided to sit by the window to see the stars gleaming under the crescent moon.

"Hm…" She said to herself.

She couldn't help but smile, although she was thinking about what had happened to all the loved ones that had died, Fred, Lupin, Tonks even Colin Creevey's death really got to her. She then thought about what had happened with Ron. She sighed, _hope he got it what I was feeling now that I had kissed him,_ she thought. But of course Ron had understood.

"Who's there?" She heard a voice say from behind her, she was frightened and thought it was a teacher, but it was just Ron.

"Ron!" She said enthusiastically.

"Oh, hello Hermione!" He said gleefully. _Even in her pajamas she still looks like an angel_, he thought amusingly to himself.

"What are you doing here so late?" He asked.

"Reading of course, I couldn't get any sleep." She said, "How about you?"

"Couldn't get any sleep either," He said, he looked down, then back up at her.

"May I join you?" He asked.

Hermione had given him an odd look, "Of course you may Ronald!" She said.

He smiled and sat right beside her, his body compressed to the window side just like she had done.

"Ronald, I've been meaning to talk to you." She said after a few silent moments.

"Sure, what about?" Ron asked. _Please bring up the kiss again_, he thought.

"It's well, about the kiss." She said. _Hope he doesn't take it the wrong way_, she thought.

"Right, the kiss." He said. _Bloody hell, I hope she didn't think I was horrible at it_, he thought.

She smiled, "You were quite good at it actually." _Bloody hell, I hope he didn't think I was horrible at it, I'm not really the type of person who snogs every so often to be honest_, she thought.

_Is she reading my mind? _"Why thank you, you were good too…" He said shyly. _Yes_, he thought.

_Yes_, she thought. "Well, I know we're graduating, and well, I'll be alone, at home and you'll be at The Burrow probably working at the Joke Shop while I'll probably you know, be studying in Muggle School if I wanted to but if you had something in mind, I just-"

Before Hermione could continue Ron kissed her. "Hermione will you marry me?" He asked nervously then gulped. _I just had to say it_, he thought.

"I well," Hermione was flustered tears went down her face. "Yes!" She shrieked.

He looked bewildered, "Yes?" He asked, "Really?"

She nodded her head and laughed, "Yes Ronald I will marry you." She said kissing him on the lips. "I never actually thought this day would come. I mean, you were so preoccupied with figuring out who you loved and sort of things like that-"

Ron interrupted her yet again, kissing her passionately. She moved in closer to him and he held her closely kissing her thinking that he never wanted this moment to end.

_I'm getting married with Ronald! _Hermione thought amusingly to herself.

_I'm getting married with Hermione! _Ron thought amusingly to himself.

"You ready mate?" Asked Harry patting Ron on the back.

"Definitely." He said smiling to his best friend, as the Ceremony was about to begin.

"Thought you'd come to your sense sooner." Harry joked.

Ron blushed, "Yeah, took me a while didn't it?" He said.

Harry just smiled. It all seemed perfect for Ron right now. Nothing was going to ruin this day for him, just exactly a year ago he asked her to marry him and she gradually retorted a _yes_. Did she really love him that much? He thought so. Now that's he realized it, it's time for their day.

Everyone was seated in their chairs all smiling proudly at Ron. He felt like a king. Then, as soon as he saw this beautiful bride walking down the aisle being assisted by her father, his heart sank, that wasn't just a beautiful bride, it was _his _beautiful bride. Everyone gasped in delight as they saw her. Mrs. Weasley was reduced to tears of joy just like Mrs. Granger had. Most people had the same reaction.

"We are gathered here today for the Marriage of Ron and Hermione." To everyone's surprise the announcer of their wedding was none other than, George.

"It really took my brother, I mean, Ron a while. But now they're here, together, about to spend their lives together in love." He said pleasantly.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and smiled.

"So, do you Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley take Mrs. Hermione Jean Granger?" He asked.

Ron nodded and simply said the words, "I do."

"And do you," George said now looking at Hermione, "Mrs. Hermione Jean Granger take Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley?" He asked.

Hermione nodded her head and tears filled her eyes, "I do." She said gleefully.

"Then I now pronounce you, husband and wife." George said. "You may kiss the bride."

Everyone began cheering on as Ron and Hermione made their first kiss as a couple, it was passionate and sweet and nothing at the moment could break the happiness of this very day, that Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger had gotten married.


End file.
